


Young Love

by tomfics



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: F/M, First Crush, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Jealousy, Loki-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomfics/pseuds/tomfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about teen Loki and his first love. And most of the disarrays he goes through thanks to his “dear" brother, Thor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Loki groaned when he spotted a blonde head running excitedly towards you and him. Why did Thor have to appear at the most inopportune moments?

Thor skidded to a halt in front of Thor and you. “Thor.” Loki said curtly. Unaware at the obvious irritation of his little brother, Thor turned towards you, smiling brightly. “Ah! So this is the young lady you never shut up about.” He said, thinking he was giving a helping hand to his shy little brother. Loki’s eyes widened with Thor’s words, urging his cheeks not to flame up as he elbowed him in the ribs to shut up before he screwed everything even more. You simply smiled, amused by the situation.

"So, what are you two up to?" Thor asked, looking brightly at both of you.

"Loki was showing me the herbs and plants of Lady Frigga’s garden." You answered, politely. Loki nodded at your side.

Thor furrowed his eyebrow and looked at his brother. “Brother! That is not how you entertain a lady. You will bore her to death!” He laughed, thinking he was hilarious. Loki was pissed, he was embarrassing him in front of you! He would have tried to murder him right then and there if it weren’t for your presence.

"Yes, well then what do you suggest we do, brother?" Loki asked, tension in his voice and you looked worried at him. But Thor didn’t seem to mind Loki’s harshness, probably used to it by now.

"A game!” He exclaimed excitedly. “Remember when we used to play Tag?”

Loki rolled his eyes. “That is childish, Thor.” Thor turned to you. “A little play never hurt anyone. I’m sure she would enjoy it.” He paused as if looking for confirmation. Not knowing what to do, and not sure if you wanted to refuse the eldest prince of Asgard, you nodded, agreeing.

Thor didn’t wait a heartbeat as he touched Loki. “You’re it!” And grabbed your hand, pulling you with him as he ran away.

Loki ran, focusing on Thor, who had now released your hand, and as he got closer to him, he pushed him roughly. You raised your hand to your mouth, in surprise, not sure what to do. Thor looked at him in between surprise and annoyance and pushed Loki back.

"Why do you keep sticking your nose into my life!" Loki yelled.

"I was just trying to help you score, Loki!" Thor retorted.

"I can do just fine on my own, Thor!" Loki yelled back, his breathing heavy. He looked to his side searching for you, but you weren’t there anymore. "Look what you did! You scared her away!"

"Me?!" Thor asked incredulous. But Loki didn’t hear any more of what he had to say as he stomped away, pissed.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The next day you are sitting on a bench, beneath a tree, trying to read your book. You sigh, unable to concentrate on it. You hear some rustling and you turn around, finding Thor walking towards you. He greets you, motioning you not to get up as he sits heavily on the bench.

He twists his hands awkwardly before he decides on what to say. “Hey, about yesterday, I just wanted to say sorry for my brother, he can get a bit… difficult sometimes. And I seem to bring the worse in him no matter what I do.” Thor smiled sadly and you felt bad. You place a friendly hand on top of his, trying to comfort him.

"It’s alright." You say softly. But Thor simply shakes his head. He looked so defeated. "Anyway, just wanted to say it was my fault for yesterday, please… just try to get pass it.” He looked at you with puppy eyes and you couldn’t help but smile.

"Don’t worry, I have seen my cousins, I know how it is. You guys haven’t completely scared me away… yet.” You joke, smiling.

Thor chuckles before he turns serious again. “We are just so different you know?” He frowns as if he couldn’t understand how could that be and you sigh internally.

"It is not because you two are brothers that you are to be alike. Loki… " You smiled softly, looking at the ground as you think of him. "Is a very private, calm, person. He enjoys reading, and studying, and magic. And it’s just who he is." You end, shrugging, and looking at Thor.

Thor just thinks about it for a while, before nodding at you. “You are right, I should be more forgiving for his different habits.”

"Good." You smiled happily. "Have you seen him by the way?"

Thor shakes his head. “No, I tried to find him in his room today to apologize, but he wasn’t there. I was searching for him when I saw you sitting here.”

"Want some help to try and find him?" You offer.

"Sure, it couldn’t hurt." Thor says getting up and offering his hand to you. You grab it, standing up.

Loki looks from the place where he was crouched as you two walk away together, not being close enough to hear your conversation, he misunderstands and is raging with fury. He slowly follows you both, his eyes narrowed. Not only did his brother have to steal all the glory and attention daily, but it seemed he needed to intercept your love life as well when he had a bunch of girls just drooling over him!

Soon you and Thor give up, you are back in the garden and there is no sign of Loki whatsoever. One thing was certain, he knew how to hide. You both sit on the grass, feeling defeated.

"Well, he has to show up eventually." You say and Thor nods, laying down with a sigh. You grab your book and silently begin to read as Thor starts snoring lightly next to you.

You hear a noise and you look to your side and see Loki not too far, standing there. Your eyes brighten and you open your mouth to say something, but Loki presses his finger to his lips urging you to stay quiet. He confidently walks close to you, head held high, holding to his pride.

When he is close you whisper to him. “Loki, we were looking everywhere for you.”

His mask falters for a second as he realizes that all this time you had been thinking about him and he softens a bit looking at your eyes. Loki mouthes “I’m sorry.” Before he kneels down and pulls a marker. You look at him, confused and then you have to cover your mouth when you realize what he was going to do. He draws a ridiculous mustache on Thor’s face and you try hard to stifle your giggles. Loki smiles mischievously at you as he nods you with his head to leave. You get up with his help and soon you two are far away and bending with laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

A knock on the door took Loki away from his studies. He knew there was only one person possibly behind that impetuous sound. Thor. At the obvious insistence, Loki rolled his eyes, finally giving up.

"Come in." He called with a sigh.

Thor bangs the door shut behind him, striding up to his brother and without useless pleasantries he starts talking. “Me and my friends have decided to sneak into a tavern to drink some mead, wanna come?”

"You interrupted my studies for th-” Thor interrupted him before his rant ould go on any longer. “(Y/N) is coming.” He says with a knowing smile. Loki furrows his brows, annoyed at being caught like this before he sighs again.

"Fine, I’ll go." He grudgingly accepts.

"Great! See you soon, brother!" Thor ends with a triumphant smile before running out, leaving Loki thinking deeply about what to wear… for you.

  
Thor runs around the palace, searching for you and finds you in the library. “Ah, I found you.” He says, panting and you look up at him wondering what in the heavens.

He calms his breath before he continues. “I seek out a favor from you.” You eye him slightly worried. What could Thor possibly need from you? “I need you to come to a tavern with me, Hogun, Fandral, Volstagg, lady Sif and Loki.”

You open your mouth to say something at the unusual request, but close it quickly when Thor starts speaking again. “I really want to spend some time with my brother and he will only come if you do.” Thor stares at you with puppy eyes.

You couldn’t deny what he said was heartwarming, and if Loki were to be there… It certainly couldn’t be horrible…. You thought about it for a second before you agreed, leaving a very effusive Thor thanking you.

At nightfall you meet up with the “little” group near an exit on the south wall. All this supposed secrecy making you uneasy, but Thor greets you as if nothing. You say hello to everyone, ignoring the charming comments thrown your way by Fandral as you waited patiently for Loki to arrive. When he finally does, he greets everyone politely finally looking at you. You offer him a shy smile which he returns, slightly awkwardly, looking quickly away again, his body kinda stiff.

As everyone starts walking towards the city, you and Loki stay behind everyone, walking together in silence. Loki is the first one to break it. “I’m sorry my brother forced you into this.” He said quietly.

"It’s alright, if you weren’t coming I would have never agreed to this."

 _Me too, me too._  Loki thinks to himself, feeling his cheeks warm up and happy at your words.

You guys arrived at the Tavern, it was full with older men, drunkards and women looking for attention. Thor and his friends seemed to be enjoying the environment, the newness so exciting, but you had to control the urge to run away. And by the looks of it, Loki wasn’t so pleased himself.

A barmaid made their way towards the table you all sat in. “Aren’t you a bit too young to be here?” She asked, her voice condescending.

"I am the Prince of Asgard and I came here to enjoy some mead." He stated putting down on the table a bag with golden coins. The maid raised her eyebrows and smiled more kindly. “Well then, I shall bring you your mead, your royal highness.” She curtsied and left.

The owner of the Tavern came with the cups of meads and after placing them down spoke to Thor. “I will accept your money but I shan’t take responsibility for anything that happens. If anyone asks, I’ll deny ever seeing you here.”

Thor nodded. “Wouldn’t expect any more.”

As the night went on everyone but you and Loki were drinking a excessive amount of mead. But apparently theirs bodies could take it as they only seemed overly excitable as of now. You were excused from drinking but when Thor noticed how little Loki had consumed he challenged him on who could drink a whole cup faster.

Loki, not wanting to seem weaker than his brother accepted. Thor won, but Loki did gulp everything down, the quickness bringing a hazy drunken rush to his body. He felt warm and limp and relaxed.

You noticed the effect it had on Loki, though no one else seemed to care. “Thor, I think we should go home.” You whispered to him eyeing Loki. But Thor took no care to your words, waving his hand dismissively as he boasted in laughter with his friends.

You sighed, feeling exasperated. You got up and turned to Loki. “Come on, let’s go home.” You said, trying to push him up. Finally he was on his feet, a bit wobbly, but standing. You pulled his arm over your shoulders, holding his waist and you walked out of the bar into the fresher air.

As you struggled and walked you grumbled to yourself. “If Thor wanted so badly to spend time with you then why the hell didn’t he pay more attention towards you and I don’t know. Actually cared!” You exclaimed, without realizing Loki was listening to your rambling. Loki stopped walking and looked at you. When you noticed his stillness you turned to look at him, confused.

"I love you." He said, simply, a awkward smile on his face, before he fell face down onto the ground, passed out.

"Loki!" You yelled in shock. "Somebody help me!" You turned around looking for a soul that could be of help.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always update first over at tomfics.tumblr.com. Besides drabbles that I only post there.


	4. Chapter 4

Thor in the end ended up helping Loki back into Asgard, lest he got into trouble for drinking. But the next few days you were curious in how we were, and those three little words he had confessed to you didn’t leave your mind. But you found him nowhere! You asked Thor and he simply shrugged not having seen him either. Was he avoiding you? Did he remember? Many many questions passed your mind.

Since you found him nowhere, you decided to go straight to the source. His room. Technically that was a private royal house and you should not be there, but you were stealthy and you were tired of just wondering about Loki. You needed to see him. So there you went, outside the door you lifted your hand suddenly feeling nervous to knock, you looked around checking to see there was nowhere there and with a shaky hand you knocked. The door opened and Loki was obviously shocked to see you. He…You weren’t supposed to be there! Now he didn’t know how to react besides beg to the gods that he wouldn’t blush in embarrassment.

"Hi.." He said quietly. And you suddenly felt unwanted, but that wouldn’t do.

"Hey, we..I missed you the last few days."

"Oh, I’ve just been busy studying." Loki gave the excuse and you both knew it was bullshit, but you didn’t want to make him uncomfortable so you simply nodded. "When will you be available again? I wouldn’t mind catching up with you, we could talk."

"Uhm…later, tonight before dinner?" You nodded with a smile and just like that a date was made! Uh..I mean not a date date, just a date. Right?

Later that day you both met outside the dinner hall, and you walked, talking normally as if nothing awkward had happened yesterday. Loki finally relaxed and when he heard you had never been to the rainbow bridge he insisted you walked there with him.

When you stepped out you immediately stopped afraid. “Uhm..I don’t think..” You trailed off as you saw the height of it. Jeez, where was the protection? Loki chuckled and pressed a secure hand to your back. “You won’t fall.” He said.

You sighed and walked him, you both stopped a few meters away from the Bifrost and Loki sat down on the edge, his legs swinging, relaxed. He looked up at you, smiling, and nodding you to seat next to him. Trembling slightly you sat down and you were in awe with the closer view. “Wow..”

"Beautiful, isn’t it?" Loki asked. And you nodded amazed. "No wonder many poets write about it."

And you both stayed like that, your hand gripping the edge, tightly, nervously until Loki slowly scooted his hand next to you. You caught the movement with the side of your eyes and looking another way you relaxed your hand as he held it and you laced your fingers with him. Loki smiled happily feeling triumphant.

You sigh softly, feeling happy and lean onto his shoulder.

After a can hour or so it was dinner time and you both get up. Your hearts fluttering with a possible new love you could feel growing, a shy innocence still found in both of you.

To your surprise Loki bent down in front of you, silently offering to piggyback you to the palace. You didn’t really want to say no, so you got up to his back and he lifted you walking back. You hold onto him and rest your chin to his shoulder smelling his sweet musky scent and you sigh pleased.


	5. Chapter 5

A day came when Odin decided his sons were mature enough to accompany him on one of his many political meetings.

New clothing, armors and helmets were carefully made just for them. And just like that, the day arrived and you went to meet them goodbye, along with all their other friends who brimmed with envy. You greeted Thor politely, who was a smiling bundle of excitement. After congratulating him you quickly turned to Loki who was more serious, standing on the side.

"Hey…" You said shyly.

Loki smiled at you. His excitement more controlled than Thor’s. Immediately the golden horned helmet on his head caught your attention and you stared at it a bit bewildered. He caught your eye and told you, proudly, that he had chosen the design himself.

"Wow, uhm.. it’s very unique.." You said, sounding less than excited, your voice giving away your true feelings as you struggled with words.

"Confess (y/n), he looks like a bigel snipe!" Thor boasted, entering the conversation and laughing. You automatically snickered before you noticed Loki’s scowl and immediately stopped. "No! I mean..uhm…" Loki glared, getting angry.You were about to say you were sorry and you didn’t think he looked like no such animal when Odin called for them, Loki’s expression immediately changing as he started to think on the mission ahead with a more serious focus.

"Well, then.." He looked at you with a softer expression and you smiled sweetly at him, placing a small kiss on the tip of his nose. "Good luck.." You whispered and Loki nodded, turning to go with his father.

 

Four days into the mission and they were supposed to come back, but instead what arrived was news of an ambush. The supposedly peaceful meeting was under the guise of kidnapping the heirs of Asgard. As you heard the news your heart tightened, and the fact that no one had further news made you worried sick. For days you could barely eat as you worried over them…and especially Loki, who lately hadn’t left your mind.

Asgardian warriors were sent in as back up and two days and a half later it came to your ears that the mission had been successful and they were back. You immediately left what you were doing and ran outside, seeing them whole and alive albeit a bit haggard. Your feet didn’t stop, as you ran directly into Loki’s embrace, hugging him tightly. A mutual understanding of your worry and love for him, no words needed as you held each other.

He was tired, but he was whole and you both walked back, holding hands, to the palace.

The End


End file.
